


Tell me, what does family even mean?

by wavesketcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavesketcher/pseuds/wavesketcher
Summary: Henry is 18 and begrudgingly joins his two mother's (and grandma) on a three-night holiday to the mountains. Of course, placing any family unit in a compact log cabin elicits problems- especially when a family consists of magic, tension and unspoken feelings...(HUMOUR/ with a hint of angst and a lot of family feels)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quite different from my usual stuff. Hope you enjoy anyway! It's fun to write a little bit of humour :) Please do let me know if you would like me to continue!

  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOM WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SUITCASE?"

"That sure as hell better not have been directed at me, Henry Daniel Mills," Regina mutters underneath a curtain of velvet hair. She's sat in the living room, primly, legs crossed and glasses dripping off the edge of her nose. Not that she'd admit it, but watching Henry's other mother dance around the house in a fluster is rather entertaining.

"Well he is your son, Regina, and I definitely haven't used that language around him," is the shout in response, swinging in from the kitchen in fractured breaths.

"Emma what are you doing?"

"Trying to zip my- bloody - case up!"

And for the up teenth time this morning, Regina questions why on earth this trip was ever agreed to. It wasn't as if she was thrilled with the idea (to put it lightly). Yes, she and Emma had become 'friends' - co parents- and certainly shared a perverse sense of care for one another, but to go on holiday just seemed a little too domestic for the former Mayor's liking. Then there was their 18 year old son, perhaps even more reluctant than Regina.

She sighs at nothing and twists hair around red fingernails. Her gazes falls upon a crusty frame housing two smiling figures, so enamoured with the camera Regina can almost taste the wind licking their hair. Henry was 13. It was bitingly cold on their walk to school, Emma had joined them on her way to the station. _Smile_ , she had said suddenly, causing Regina to pivot, bewildered. The blonde had captured alerted eyes and raised eyebrows, laughing hysterically at the tiny Mayor on her phone screen. Understandably, the latter had reprimanded the other woman until Emma rolled her eyes and told her she'd take another one. Her laugher never _had_ fully dissipated and sure enough Regina caught a little bit of the hysteria too. It had felt raw- laughing. But liberating and if anything, the brunette was grateful to hear it from her own mouth.

"FOUND IT!" Henry's bellow causes her brow to stiffen. His voice quite literally shakes floorboards.

"When did our son turn in to such a man?" Emma sighs, flopping down on the adjacent arm chair. She looks relaxed, a low hum of excitement in her green eyes and Regina stifles a smile. Emma Swan makes her smile a little too much.

"And when did his mother turn in to such a child?" Regina quips, eyeing Emma's mis-matched rainbow socks coating slim feet.

"I just knew you'd comment on these," the blonde laughs, "I've packed all my others up, okay! Don't judge."

"We're only going for three nights, dear. Calm down."

"Yeah but all my other stuff is over at Killian's."

And Regina doesn't miss the slight stumble over his name.

"Still?"

"Yeah, I mean. It feels weird to go back and say 'hey I know I ended it but can I have my socks back, thanks mate."

"I suppose that could seem a little insensitive..."

Emma nods and buries her gaze in the carpet, distracted. It wasn't a surprise. It wasn't even a surprise to Emma and it definitely wasn't a surprise to Regina. The Pirate was empty and demanded too much, it was exhausting watching a woman so full of vitality slowly slip in to nothingness. Besides, as much as it repulsed her, Emma Swan fit red leather jackets much better than flowery dresses.

"K, I'm ready," Henry grunts from the door way. Of course, Regina immediately notices his lack of attire.

"Henry put a sweater on! You'll freeze!"

"Mom, relax, I have one in my bag."

Regina narrows her eyes at her son's overly nonchalant tone. "Let me see it."

"Mooooooooom-"

"Let me see it, Henry."

"Mom, I'm 18!"

"I don't care if you're 52, I am your mother and I would like to see your sweater please."

Emma tries and fails to suppress the choked laughter hidden behind her hand and Regina glares at her.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to undermine me, Emma",  but she says so with little malice.

"You two are so annoying," Henry grumbles, yanking the garment out of his rucksack and shaking out the crumbs from last weeks crisp packet. He ignores his mother's tut at this.

"Henry Daniel Mills, what did I tell you about this jumper?"

Both Emma and Henry bite their lip, discerning Regina's icy tone and responding with a numbed silence.

"Well...?" The brunette tries again.

"That it objectifies or something...?"

"Excuse me? Objectifies who?"

"Women," Henry mutters, imperceptibly.

"Who?"

Henry sighs theatrically, " _Mother_ , we are not in the 1900's! Why can't I wear a sweater with a girl on it?"

"I'd have no qualms with you wearing a sweater with a _girl_ on it. But she's not a girl,  is she Henry?"

Emma, who has been cringing inwardly at the rapport between mother and son, decides to interject at this moment. "Hen, I think what you're mom means is... Well... She's wearing a bikini... It's kind of inappropriate..."

"But why? Why can't I just be appreciating... I dunno... the fabric? _YOU'RE_ objectifying her by insinuating I mean anything more by it?"

Regina smiles sweetly, "I know, Henry dear, of course that's why _you're_ wearing the sweater- as a man of great taste in nylon swim wear- but unfortunately for you, the majority of men will not comment on the article of clothing but rather what is underneath."

And she wins, as usual, because their son flushes an illuminating shade of pink and disappears upstairs.

Emma smirks at the other woman, "Forever mother of the year. You should write a book, Regina."

The brunette laughs but the sound isn't alien anymore, it's familiar. It's startling how everything _fits_. Henry, her and... Emma. They're a family, of course, but family is Snow White and the Charming's. Family is comfort and care. And she's too scared to entertain the fact that family might be love too.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the airport begins in stiffening silence. Henry is swallowed by the back seat (and his phone, which glares a little too brightly in the dark). There had been a debate over whose car to take; Emma's argument that her bug was good in traffic, Regina's argument that her estate was more spacious for luggage. In the end, neither won.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me your mother was coming!" The brunette had hissed in disbelief, watching wearily as Snow dragged her suitcase down the apartment's stairs.

"I told you Regina, I had no idea!"

Emma plastered content despite the strain. It wasn't that she didn't love Snow enormously, because she did very much so, it was that lately the petite brunette had been a little... Intense.

"Well I'm not sharing with her," the older woman said sharply. She cared for her former enemy, annoying so a lot, yet to share a room for three nights was one step too far.

"Nooooooo, you have to. She'll treat it as a giant heart to heart if she shares with me. She literally calls me everyday asking how I am about Hook," the blonde squirmed, mock shuddering and yet finding that it was entirely apt.

"And how are you... About Hook?" It had come out awkwardly, broken even, but Emma's well being was...important.

"Fine."

And that was that.

"Emma, sweetie, can you help me with this?" Snow chimed from the bedroom, attempting to yank yet another suitcase down the stairs.

"Why do you need two, Mom?" Emma replied wearily, bounding up the step and shifting her wait to balance the sickly pink monstrosity. Regina shook her head upon noticing the large white Micky mouse ears decal plastered on the top.

"Spares," Snow replied simply, as if was the most obvious answer. "Spares for you, Regina and Henry."

Regina eyed the ceiling in a frustrated huff, earning a look of disapproval from Emma.

"Er thanks Mom, I think we'll be okay- really."

"Emma, it's going to be so cold out there and without a," the petite woman coughed, significant other to look out for you, it's up to your Mom."

"Or how about I just look after myself," the blonde had snapped. Regina tried to catch her arm as she stormed out of the apartment but Emma shook it off.

 _Honestly, I am the only mature adult in this situation. Always_.

And now they're here, in Snow's Fiat, Regina in the passenger seat, neck burning from Emma's angry stare.

"So," Snow announces merrily, clearly incredibly uncomfortable with incredibly uncomfortable silences. There's something swollen in the air between them and Regina finds herself suddenly incredibly hot.

"Mom, it's freezing, keep the window up."

"Oh the sulking lump speaks," Regina muses, opting for a slight crack of air. "How are we today, Henry?"

"Fine."

Like mother, like son, the brunette smiles dryly, glancing at blonde curls hiding a no doubt twisted scowl.

"Emma, did you remember to pack-"

"Yes I fucking did, okay! Seriously. I'm 36!"

Henry bites his lip, "Damn Mom, calm down."

Emma doesn't respond, just watches the trees in a blur, as Regina watches the blondes eye chase after every single one. Flicking left right left right.

"I am just so excited!" Snow exclaims and the rest of the party jump in annoyance. Regina can feel a headache forming above her right eyebrow.

"Snow... Things are let a little tense right now for sudden outbursts. Shall we put some music on?"

She's treading carefully. Snow White is particularly fragile when David isn't around and as little a word as 'tension' could spiral the princess in to dismay. (Which definitely wouldn't help the atmosphere or the throb dancing across her forehead).

"Okay... Henry? Do you have any recommendations," she asks her grandson tentatively, obviously fearing the wrath of the teenager.

But Henry has always treated his grandmother with a little more delicacy and actually smiles in the wing mirror, "Do you think this calls for some Disney, Grandma?"

"NO!" Both his mothers chorus and the boy chuckles knowingly.

"Evil," Emma mutters under her breath and Henry smirks in response.

Regina remembers all too well the first time Snow saw Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Henry was about 15 years old with a temperature and Snow had come over to check up on him (which Henry secretly loved because Snow equated to snacks). The Mayor had come home to find the pair curled up on the couch, utterly immersed in the cartoon.

"Look Regina, that's you!" Snow whispered in disbelief as the Evil Queen began making her potion.

Regina quirked her eyebrow and examined the pale form impersonating her reign. "It's a little theatrical, don't you think?"

"It's brilliant!"  
  
And the brunette had human Snow's awful rendition of Whistle While Your Work practically sing her to sleep (or to nightmares). Obviously, that is what the brunette starts with now, clearing her throat to begin the shrill sing-song.

"Make it stop," Emma groans as Snow mercilessly destroys every single note in an attempt to capture her counterparts fluidity. And fails, miserably.

"Tell me, dear, why can Disney Snow sing so beautifully and yet..." Regina lets the insinuation fall sweetly.

Emma laughs and Regina smiles. Something about the blonde's laughter that she can't help want to hear it again and again.

"Oh shut up, Regina," Snow huffs and gives even more energy in her next note. Henry joins in too and the whole car shakes with a chaotic crescendo. There's a moments pause before Snow collapses in to giggling and, surprisingly, Henry and Emma do also.

"Come on, Miss Mills," Emma laughs between breaths.

"It's not funny, Emma." But she's smiling so damn wide as she says it.

And just like that, the tension is lifted.

*********

They're a little early, as Regina reminds them, but that's okay. Early is better than late. Snow agrees with the former Queen but naturally the remaining members grumble and moan and persist with an incessant whining Regina has learned to tune out of.

"Henry, go with Snow to purchase some food. Emma and I will join the check in queue- meet us there in about five."

A queen never waits for answer, so neither does Regina. Instead, she turns on her heel and begins making her way to the unusually lengthy queue.

"How do you know what you're doing?" Emma says lightly, falling just a few steps short of Regina's brisk strides.

"What do you mean?"

"An airport? You've never been on an aeroplane?"

"And how would you know that, Emma?" She's defensive. Snapping at the blonde and not even sure why.

"Becaaaaauuuseeee, I've known you for 8 years and we've only ever driven out of Storybrooke before?"

Regina stiffens and Emma catches her hand. It's a surprising but not unwelcomed gesture.

"Hey," Emma says softly, green eyes falling in to pools of harsh brown, "I know this may be a little scary but you're gonna be okay. I'll be right here."

She smiles a foolishly goofy grin and Regina rolls her eyes, "Thank you dear, but as you are so keen to remind me, you're not a child and neither am I."

Emma nods, a little deflated, and drops the brunettes hand. And Regina refuses to analyse why her own feels so cold without it.

They join the queue behind a couple with three small children making a playground out of the barriers. Emma laughs at the littlest attempting to join his brothers on the bar whilst the parents examine passports. It looks so natural. Family. Messy and frustrating, yes, but so effortless. She glances back and spots Snow and Henry stumbling towards them, laden with crisps and sandwiches and chocolate. She notices the coffee cup in the princess' hand, the PAUL logo imprinted on the face, her favourite. Natural.

 _Henry has Emma's bright wide eyes. As if constantly searching for something. He has Emma's dimpled smile too. He even has Snow's chin and her ridiculous optimism_.

"Emma..."

"Yeah?"

_There they are. Henry's eyes. So full of hope and adventure and love._

_Love?_

"Do you think Henry looks like me?"

"Erm... Other than brown hair, not particularly, no. Why?"

Regina blinks. They're family, she's his mother.

_And yet he fits so well with Snow and Emma. You could pick them out, label them 'family' and nobody would question it._

"But I see you in all his mannerisms. 100%," Emma chuckles, "Our son has learned the art of eye rolling."

"Hi Moms," Henry shrugs, handing Emma a toastie and Regina a salad.

"You have two Moms?"

And the four glance down at the little boy gaping wide eyed at the blonde and brunette.

"Yeah," Henry smiles awkwardly, "It's pretty cool."

"Where's your daddy?

"He... doesn't live with us?"

"But what about your mommies? Don't they miss him?"

Regina begins to feel her cheeks tinge but Emma just laughs, "No, kid. Well... I do, sometimes. But this mommy here," she gestures towards Regina's tight face, "was never er-"

"So are both of your mommies married to your daddy?" The boy asks innocently, clearly bored of Emma's story.

"No they-"

"So who are they married to?"

At this the two parents turn around, obviously having heard the conversation.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," the father says awkwardly, scooping up the questioning little boy and ruffling his hair. "I just... We haven't taught him about... Er?"

"You know, that two women can... marry," the woman interjects.

And Regina wants nothing more than to poof herself out of this situation.

"It's totally okay, we know that it's a thing and that..."

"Oh my..." Henry mumbles, hiding his head in his hands.

Emma, meanwhile, is just watching the two strangers stumble with vague amusement. They were trying (and failing).

"We're not married," Regina says icily, halting the couples strained explanation.

"Oh right, civil partnership or-"

"No, we're not together. I'm Henry's adoptive mother and Emma is his birth mother. We're just... Friends," the brunette says carefully and Emma observes her with those bright eyes.

"And I'm Henry's grandma," Snow beams. And this time, Henry literally face palms.

"Wow, okay, sorry excuse me I've got to-"

"We need to feed our boys and get- well anyway, have a safe flight."

****

"Well that was the most awkward moment of my life," Henry begins. They made it through the check in from hell and are seated at a table surrounded by sad looking IKEA plants. Snow has been forced in to silence whilst munching on her crisps and Emma is still stealing nervous glances at Regina most seconds.

Confusing.

"Agreed," Regina says flatly, stabbing a fork through a crumpled lettuce leaf.

"Your fault kid," Emma grumbles, although a slight smirking is tickling the corner of her lips.

"Well I'm sorry! I just didn't think it was a big deal nowadays!"

"It's not a 'big deal'. But even if it was, it wouldn't matter because your mother and I are most definitely not together," Regina snaps. She should stop but there's a deafening silence that's screaming and she needs to drown it out. "We're co-parents and that's it. Just two people that get on and share a son. Why would they even insinuate anything other than that?"

"Co-parents? I thought you said friends?"

And Emma looks sad. She actually looks sad, and Regina can't do this right now (or ever) so she stands, and pushes away from the table.

"Right, that's what I meant."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews are welcomed :)


End file.
